The Bending And The Magic 2
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: The Winx go back to the Avatar World to learn more to use bending but Tritannus send a new sea monsters to defeat them.
1. History Of The Hundred Year War

The crossover story of Winx Club and Avatar The Last Airbender

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or Avatar The Last Airbender

Chapter 1 History Of The Hundred Year War

At Ba Sing Se in jasmine dragon tea shop...

"Aang how could the Hundred Year War start?"Asked Bloom

"138 years ago, Fire Lord Sozin began to feel that because his nation was so fortunate in so many ways, that he should "share"

this prosperity with the rest of the world. He spoke about his plan to his best friend, Avatar Roku, and tried to convince him

to join him on his quest to expand "the most successful empire in history". Roku vehemently refused to help him and reminded his

long-time friend that the four nations were meant to be just what they were: four"Said Aang

"So that's make him to decided to created a war?"Asked Musa

"Yes."Said Katara

"And the several village and small city in Earth Kingdom become the Fire Nation Colonies."Said Toph

"But the first war that Sozin created is Air Nomad Genocide."Said Sokka

"Air Nomad Genocide?"Asked the Winx

"He's wiped out and killed all the airbenders because he's try to killed Aang."Said Katara

"That's really terrible!"Said Stella

"But how could he done?"Asked Aisha

"He use the comet that he's called after his name Sozin Comet. When it come it will make the power of firebenders stronger."Said Aang

"But he doesn't found you right?"Asked Stella

"Yes and he's spended the time of all his life to search me."Said Aang

And Aang,Katara,Sokka and Toph tell all the early and middle story of the Hundred Year War to the Winx.

"I can't believe that Firelord Azulon is the greatest general of the Fire Nation."Said Bloom

"And now at the late stages."Said Toph

And they're tell late story of the Hundred Year War to the Winx.

"And the Order Of The White Lotus can freed Ba Sing Se from the Fire Nation and I can defeated Firelord Ozai!"Said Aang

"So what happened to him?"Asked Aisha

"He's in Fire Nation capital prison now."Said Katara

"So how could you defeated him?"Asked Aisha

"I takeaway his bending."Said Aang

"So how could you done that?"Asked Flora

"A giant lion-turtle teach me."Said Aang

"Wow!"Said Tecna

"So now let's train you to use bending."Said Aang 


	2. Bending Practice

The crossover story of Winx Club and Avatar The Last Airbender

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or Avatar The Last Airbender

Chapter 2 Bending Practice

In the Wulong Forest...

"To use lightning generation you must involves a circular motion with the arms.

Mentally, it involves a complete absence of emotion and peace of mind, and physically it requires separating the energies of yin and yang,

also interpreted as positive and negative electric potential respectively. When the yin and yang collide together to become whole again,

lightning is created, with the bender only guiding, rather than controlling, the lightning's direction."Said Aang

"Look like it's so really hard!"Said Stella

"C'mon Stella."Said Bloom

Bloom and Stella act Aang done and shoot the lightning to the rocks.

"We did it Bloom!"Said Stella

"Yes we did!"Said Bloom

"And now is the redirection."Said Aang

Near them Flora is practice earthbending with Toph and she did it good.

"Good job Flora!"Said Toph

"Thanks Toph."Said Flora

"Next is metalbending."Said Toph

Toph give coins to Flora.

"Feel the earth inside it Flora and bend it."Said Toph

Flora try to bend the coins and finally she can do it.

"Very good Flora."Said Toph

"Thanks."Said Flora

At the pond Katara teach Aisha to use Healing and she can do it by healing a hurted fish in the pond.

"Good job Aisha."Said Katara

"Thanks are you have another to teach?"Asked Aisha

"I have but I think you won't like."Said Katara

"What is it?"Asked Aisha

"It's the bloodbending."Said Katara

"What?!"Asked Aisha

"It's so really horror bending."Said Katara

"Okay I think I have a waterbending too much now."Said Aisha

After teaches Bloom and Stella to use combustion Aang go to practice Musa and Tecna to use airbending.

"Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly problems and concerns;

finding peace and freedom was the key to solve their flaws in life. Airbenders continually sought spiritual enlightenment

and as a result. The first airbenders learned their art from the flying bison."Said Aang

"Okay find peach and freedom in myself."Said Tecna

"Let's do it."Said Musa

Musa and Tecna firer Air Blast out from their hands.

"Good job!"Said Aang

"Thanks Aang."Said Tecna

"We're the airbenders now!"Said Musa

"Very good girls all of you can use bending now."Said Aang

"Yay!"Shouted the Winx and Stella run to huge Aang.

At Andros...

"I have a new sea monsters now to defeat the Winx."Said Tritannus

Tritannus change a crab into a giant crab with scorpion tail. And change a sea snake into a three-headed hydra.

"Go to Avatar World and defeat the Winx and the Avatar."Said Tritannus

At the Southern Water Tribe the Trix search the Tiger seal monster that imprisoned by Katara and Aisha.

"That's it."Said Darcy

"Okay Icy get it out."Said Stormy

Icy released the Tiger seal monster and command it to search and defeat the Winx and the Avatar. 


	3. Test To Use Bending

The crossover story of Winx Club and Avatar The Last Airbender

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or Avatar The Last Airbender

Chapter 3 Test To Use Bending

The Winx and Team Avatar go to relax on Ember Island.

One hour later...

"ROARRR!"

"What's that!?"Asked Aisha

"A giant crab!"Said Flora

"And three-headed hydra!"Said Bloom

"Where's it come from."Said Stella

"From Tritannus."Said Musa

"Magic Winx HARMONIX!"Said Bloom

"Reveberating Notes."Said Musa ad she's shoot it to three-headed hydra.

"Sun Boommerang."Said Stella and she trow it to three-headed hydra.

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha and she's throw it to three-headed hydra.

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she' shoot it to giant crab.

"Storm Of Number."Said Tecna abd she's shoot it to giant crab.

"BOOM!"

"It's not working!"Said Musa

"Our magic power can't hurt them."Said Musa

"Wait!bending maybe it can work!"Said Bloom

"Okay let's do it."Said Stella

Aisha freeze the water around the hydra Bloom and Stella shoot Fire Bomb to hydra and killed it.

Musa and Tecna shoot Air Blast to giant crab and Flora throw Earth Bomb to giant crab and kiiled it.

"Yay we did it!"Said Flora and Tecna

"Hey wait why Aang and his friends are not come to help us?"Asked Musa

"Because we want to see you use bending by yourself."Said Aang

"And the sea monsters that send by Tritannus is the perfect test."Said Katara

"Ohh."Said Stella

"You did so well Flora you're the earthbending master now."Said Toph

"Oh thank you Toph!"Said Flora

"You two are the great airbenders. And maybe you two will be the most powerful firebenders in the Magic Dimension."Said Aang

"Thanks Avatar Aang."Said Musa,Tecna,Bloom and Stella

"Aisha you're the most powerful waterbender I ever seen!"Said Katara

"Thanks Katara."Said Aisha

"ROARRR!"

"What's happened?!"Asked Flora

"Remember a Tiger seal monster that me and Katara frozen at the Southern Water Tribe?"Asked Aisha

"Yes we're remember."Said Stella

"It's come back."Said Aisha

"ROARRR!"

"Girls go get it!"Said Aang

"Okay Winx take it down!"Said Bloom

Aisha create giant Iceberg Spike and throw it to Tiger seal monster.

Bloom and Stella mix they Fire Bomb together and throw it to Tiger seal monster.

Flora create Earth Bomb and throw it to Tiger seal monster.

Musa and Tecna mix they Air Vortex together and throw it to Tiger seal monster.

They bending combine together and hit at Tiger seal monster and killed it.

"Well done girls!"Said Aang

"Thanks Avatar Aang."Said the Winx

"Good job Aisha."Said Katara

"Thank you Katara"Said Aisha

"And now all of you are benders masters now."Said Aang

"Whoa great!"Said Stella

"Me and Tecna are airbending masters?so cool!"Said Musa

"Thanks to teach us to use bending."Said Bloom

The Winx go back to relax on Ember Island with Team Avatar few days before they go back to Alfea. 


End file.
